Twenty-eight Days
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Dua puluh delapan hari, dan pemuda itu menyerah untuk mencintai pagi lagi. — alternate reality.


Mereka membuat makam untuknya.

Sebuah batu persegi panjang polos dengan fotonya yang disandarkan, rapi dan sederhana, sepi dan menyedihkan. Fotonya pada dasarnya hanyalah sebuah gambar yang diambil ketika ia tengah tersenyum—kendati ia _memang_ selalu tersenyum. Selain itu, tidak ada apapun.

Mereka semua tidak tahu siapa nama aslinya. Ia hanya dikenal dengan dua nama: sebagai seorang guru, dan sebagai seorang pembunuh. Sebagai _dia_ yang tak dapat dibunuh, dan sebagai _dirinya_ yang identik dengan sosok pemilik sabit pencabut nyawa. Jadi, mereka mengukir namanya sebagai seorang guru. Karena di mata mereka, ia adalah seorang guru.

Mereka membuat makam untuknya.

Jauh di tengah hutan, cukup jauh dari kelas mereka, sangat jauh dari peradaban. Sesungguhnya, tidak ada yang dikubur di sana selain buku absen kelas mereka yang dipenuhi tulisan dan gambarnya beserta dasinya yang tercabik-cabik. Tubuh sang guru hancur begitu saja tanpa setitik pun debu, jadi mereka mengubur apa saja yang tersisa darinya.

Mereka membuat makam untuknya.

Setelah selesai, mereka pergi satu-persatu. Sang ketua kelas adalah yang pertama, karena jika ia tidak memimpin mereka, kemungkinan besar mereka akan menetap di depan makamnya. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu salah satu dari tiga orang terakhir, matanya sembab, dan air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari sepasang iris sewarna karamel yang dulu cemerlang.

Mereka membuat makam untuk Koro- _sensei_ , dan Shiota Nagisa orang terakhir yang angkat kaki dari sana. Sepasang iris sewarna lazuardi kosong, seolah harapannya pecah begitu saja.

.

.

 **Twenty-eight Days** belong to **A** **zureinne Karale**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

An **alternate reality** fanfiction with **typo(s),** and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

Suara detik jam membangunkannya, jadi ia membuka matanya.

Matahari sudah meninggi, dan ini pertama kalinya ibunya tidak membangunkan Nagisa dari tidurnya, kemudian sebuah informasi hadir di kepalanya dan Nagisa mengangguk pelan—benar juga, ini hari minggu. Lama ia terdiam, berusaha mengumpulkan sisa nyawanya yang masih berterbangan di dalam imajinasi, dan seketika, peristiwa demi peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin berkelebat di dalam memori. Sejenak, Nagisa kira ia masih bermimpi.

Sungguh indah sekali dunia bila saja itu memang mimpi.

Ponselnya sepi. Padahal biasanya, Tomohito Sugino sudah membanjiri kotak pesan dengan ajakan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat atau sekedar memata-matai guru mereka. Nagisa mengurut kepalanya yang terasa pening, pikirannya campur-aduk, ia ingin sekali kembali jatuh ke pelukan bantalnya dan kembali tertidur, berharap semuanya adalah mimpi.

Berharap bahwa kematian Koro- _sensei_ hanyalah delusi.

Nagisa masih mengingat jelas kala Karasuma Tadaomi masuk ke kelas mereka, memperkenalkan seorang—seekor? sebuah?—ah, makhluk mirip alien sebagai guru mereka, yang akhirnya mereka beri nama sebagai Koro- _sensei_. Nagisa masih merasakan sensasi kala gurunya mengajaknya dan Akabane Karma terbang ke ujung lain dunia untuk menonton _film_. Nagisa masih dapat mendengar tawa gurunya yang aneh namun penuh kebahagiaan—dan agak ambigu. Nagisa masih dapat melihat gurunya berdiri di hadapannya, memberikannya berbagai macam pujian singkat dan nasehat untuknya dan untuk murid lain di kemudian hari.

Nagisa juga masih ingat kala gurunya meledak begitu saja di hadapannya. Senyumnya tidak menghilang, statis begitu saja, dan sekilas, Nagisa tidak lagi melihat sesosok makhluk mirip alien yang suka berbuat konyol dengan tentakel dan kemampuannya untuk berpindah tempat dengan cepat, melainkan sesosok pria muda berambut hitam yang tersenyum hangat kepadanya, kepada teman-temannya, kepada semua orang yang mengenalnya.

Sosok lain gurunya yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui siapa nama aslinya.

Sorak-sorai orang awam menggema dari sudut lain Perisai Bumi. Memang bukan Tombak Surga yang terbukti efektif untuk menghancurkan Koro- _sensei_ , melainkan dua orang pahlawan, Yanagisawa Kotaro dan satu orang misterius lainnya. Kala mesin-mesin itu dimatikan, barulah mereka membiarkan anak-anak 3-E berlarian untuk kedua kalinya menuju sisa-sisa guru mereka. Mulut terbuka, mata melotot tak percaya; guru mereka telah tiada.

Nagisa menyeret tubuhnya bangun dan mulai berpakaian. Pikirannya masih kosong ketika ia melongok ke ruang tamu, ibunya tidak terlihat dimana pun, jadi ia menuliskan pesan dan beranjak keluar. Pemuda itu tak tahu ia hendak pergi kemana, bisakah ia melarikan diri dari memorinya sendiri? Karena sungguh, ia ingin sekali melempar dirinya dari kenyataan.

Samar-samar Nagisa masih ingat bahwa acara kelulusan masih akan diadakan beberapa minggu lagi. Direktur sekolah mereka, Asano Gakuho, ingin membereskan beberapa hal terkait hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Koro- _sensei_ sebelum murid-muridnya naik kelas, jadi Nagisa masih memiliki banyak waktu sebelum ia masuk ke sekolah pilihannya.

Ketika Nagisa sampai di jalanan utama, hampir serentak semua mata tertuju kepadanya.

Tentu saja mereka tahu. Mereka mengenalinya sebagai salah satu anak yang, dengan tanda kutip, "dijadikan sandera oleh seorang monster" seperti kata media dan seluruh pemimpin dunia. Beberapa orang memandangnya dengan penuh simpati, sedangkan sisanya lebih seperti kasihan. Nagisa menaikkan tudung jaketnya dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Pemuda itu tidak menyangka ia akan bertemu dengan Sugino di tengah perjalanannya.

Sugino menepuk kedua bahunya. Wajahnya pucat luar biasa. Sepasang iris abu-abu dipenuhi kepanikan yang amat-sangat, keringat mengalir menuruni pelipisnya, menetes tanpa suara ke trotoar yang dipenuhi orang yang lalu-lalang. Sugino melepas topinya dan menatap Nagisa.

"Nagisa, aku ... baru hendak ke ... rumahmu," pemuda itu berbicara di tengah napasnya yang pendek-pendek seolah ia baru berlari maraton dari ujung kota. Sugino membungkuk sejenak untuk mengambil napas, dan Nagisa menepuk punggungnya pelan, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Tubuh Sugino bergetar hebat, dan Nagisa tidak tahu apakah itu dari fakta pemuda itu berlari entah dari mana menuju rumahnya atau karena hal lainnya.

"Kurahashi," Sugino tidak menunggu hingga semua napasnya kembali, jadi ia meneguk oksigen dalam-dalam sebelum kembali berkata, "aku diberitahu Isogai," satu tarikan napas lagi, dan wajah Sugino semakin memucat, "Kurahashi ditemukan di sungai, ia terbawa arus entah dari mana, ia terluka sangat parah, dan kata Isogai ia jatuh dari ketinggian."

Nagisa merasa sesuatu di dalam dirinya pecah.

Hari ini, adalah hari pertama Koro- _sensei_ tiada.

Dan hari ini, adalah permulaan dunia Nagisa pecah menjadi serpihan bagaikan kaca.

* * *

Nagisa masih menyesali fakta bahwa mereka hanya terlambat beberapa detik. Hanya beberapa detik, dan mereka seharusnya dapat menyelamatkan Koro- _sensei_. Beberapa detik saja, mereka hanya butuh beberapa detik saja, namun dunia tidak mau menunggu mereka.

Karena toh, waktu tidak berhenti hanya untuk satu orang.

Pemakaman Kurahashi Hinano diadakan esoknya, gadis itu sempat melewati masa krisis, tetapi pagi ini, ia menyerah begitu saja. Mungkin ia sudah lelah? Mungkin ia sudah lelah mengejar beberapa detik yang berharga? Mungkin saja. Nagisa berdiri di hadapan altarnya, sebelah tangan menggenggam lili putih untuk ia letakkan di depan foto temannya.

Mereka berkata Kurahashi jatuh dari air terjun tak jauh dari kelas mereka. Nagisa ingat tempat itu, di kala mereka membuat kolam renang bersama, bagian bawahnya memang penuh batu. Katanya, Kurahashi sedang mengumpulkan kumbang di pohon dan kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu terjun entah berapa meter ke bawah. Tetapi Nagisa tidak percaya, tak mungkin Kurahashi kehilangan fokus begitu saja, apalagi di tempat yang berbahaya.

Karma berdiri di sisinya, juga menggenggam lili putih. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, maka Nagisa juga diam. Semua temannya ada di sini, mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan air mata, mengingat berapa banyak tawa yang mereka bagi bersama, mengingat memori mereka.

Mereka pergi satu persatu setelah pemakaman selesai, Nagisa ingat ia bukan orang terakhir yang pergi. Melainkan Yada Toka. Gadis itu terlihat sangat terluka, ia berlutut di hadapan altar, menangis tanpa suara. Sumire Hara bilang biarkan saja—gadis itu butuh waktu untuk menerimanya dan mencoba untuk melaluinya, maka Nagisa menurutinya.

Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna lazuardi itu tidak siap menerima berita yang kali ini Kayano Kaede antarkan kepadanya di kala senja tiba; Yada dilarikan ke rumah sakit, ia mengalami kecelakaan ketika hendak pulang dari pemakaman Kurahashi, keadaannya sangat krisis.

Hari ini, adalah hari kedua Koro- _sensei_ meninggalkan mereka.

Retakan di dalam dunia Nagisa sudah terlihat di dalam matanya.

* * *

Mereka berkata gadis itu sengaja melemparkan dirinya ke tengah jalanan yang ramai. Tidak ada yang tahu tepatnya, tetapi Kataoka Megu tidak dapat menerimanya. Begitu pula dengan seluruh murid 3-E; teman mereka tidak mungkin bunuh diri begitu saja. Apalagi Yada.

Itu adalah hari ketiga mereka berdiri dengan karangan bunga, di depan altar yang berbeda.

Karma tidak berkomentar, maka Nagisa juga diam. Sugino berlutut di sisinya, kedua tangannya mengatup dalam doa. Mereka bertiga ada di tengah kumpulan teman-teman laki-laki mereka, membiarkan para gadis berkumpul di depan altar, menangis dan berdoa. Lili putih demi lili putih diletakkan di hadapan foto Yada yang tengah tersenyum lebar, tangisan menggema, dan Nagisa mendadak teringat kepada guru mereka—apa yang akan ia katakan?

Ia bukan orang terakhir yang meninggalkan pemakaman Yada Toka, Nagisa tidak tahu siapa, tetapi ia pulang bersama Sugino dan Karma. Ketika ia sampai di rumah, ibunya menyampaikan belasungkawa dan menyuruh Nagisa untuk segera beristirahat di kamarnya.

Tidak memiliki tenaga, pemuda itu menuruti ibunya.

Ia tenggelam dalam mimpi, kembali ke tempat dimana gurunya masih ada di depan kelas, mengabsen murid-muridnya sembari bergerak ke sana dan kemari untuk menghindari peluru dan belati yang diarahkan kepadanya. Nagisa menemukan dirinya di dalam mimpi tidak menarim pelatuk, hanya berdiri di balik mejanya, mengerjap, terdiam, menganga heran.

Koro- _sensei_ menyadari salah satu dari muridnya tidak menarik pelatuknya, maka setelah jam pelajarannya selesai dan waktunya makan siang, sang guru bergerak menuju meja Nagisa, tersenyum—kendati ia _memang_ selalu tersenyum. "Apakah ada yang menganggumu, Nagisa?"

Sungguh, pemuda itu ingin menjerit, berteriak, berseru—menangis, ia ingin ini adalah realita.

Namun tak ada kata yang meluncur keluar dari tenggorokannya, dan Nagisa terbangun ketika ponselnya mengeluarkan suara dering yang khas. Dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, Nagisa meraih ponselnya dan mencoba membaca kontak orang yang meneleponnya.

Isogai.

Nagisa tidak sempat mengucapkan halo, suara Isogai tidak lebih dari bisikan, "Maaf meneleponmu malam-malam, Kataoka dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu detailnya—"

Ketika Nagisa mengecek jam, ini adalah hari keempat Koro- _sensei_ meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

Rasanya aneh mendatangi pemakaman empat hari berturut-turut, seperti mimpi. Kemeja hitam Nagisa bahkan belum sempat ia cuci. Ia datang agak terlambat, Maehara Hiroto memberinya setangkai bunga untuk diletakkan di altar karena Nagisa lupa membeli satu.

"Itu bunuh diri," Karma mendadak berkata, sepasang iris keemasan menatap bunga di tangannya. Nagisa menoleh dengan cepat, hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar.

"Kau yakin?" suara Nagisa tidak lebih dari bisikan tidak percaya. Kataoka adalah seorang gadis yang kuat, Nagisa tahu itu. Sangat kuat hingga Nagisa mungkin saja tidak dapat mengalahkannya dalam kekuatan mental sebagai seorang laki-laki, jadi ia meragukan Karma.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa keluarganya tidak memberitahu alasan kematiannya?"

Nagisa diam, maka Karma juga diam. Keduanya melirik Isogai yang duduk di barisan depan, dan seketika, Nagisa merasa takut. Punggung Isogai bergetar, tetapi tidak ada yang sadar. Nagisa tidak tahu apakah pemuda berambut hitam itu menangis atau tidak, namun tidak ada isakan yang meluncur keluar dari tenggorokan mantan ketua kelas mereka.

Nagisa ingat, semua orang berkata; diam adalah teriakan seseorang yang paling keras.

Dan Nagisa takut. Takut karena ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia tidak dapat memastikan apa yang dilakukan semua temannya, ia harus bagaimana? Nagisa berlutut dan menyatukan tangannya dalam gestur berdoa.

Siang itu, doanya tidak terkabulkan.

"Kanzaki kecelakaan," adalah hal pertama yang Karma katakan kepadanya.

Sungguh, Nagisa dapat mendengar retakan dunianya semakin melebar dari balik kesadarannya.

* * *

Kemeja hitam Nagisa tidak pernah masuk ke dalam mesin cuci.

Dua puluh hari berturut-turut, tangannya menggenggam lili putih. Saksi mata berkata mereka melihat Sugino sedang bermain lempar tangkap dengan dirinya sendiri ketika bolanya terbang ke suatu tempat, ia berlari ke tengah jalan tanpa melihat lampu lalu lintas, dan ketika orangtua Sugino memberikan Nagisa bolanya sembari berkata bahwa pemuda itu adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah dimiliki anak mereka, Nagisa menyadari bahwa bola itu adalah bola pertama yang Sugino lempar ke Koro- _sensei_ , bola berisi peluru anti- _sensei_ pertamanya.

Satu dan setiap orang, Isogai memberitahunya, ditemukan dengan benda yang berhubungan dengan guru mereka, yang menghubungkan mereka dengan Koro- _sensei_. Kurahashi masih memelihara kumbang pemberian Koro- _sensei_ , Yada menyimpan foto kelas 3-E bersama Koro- _sensei_ di dompetnya, Kataoka menggenggam pisau anti- _sensei_ , Kanzaki dan senjatanya, Kimura Masayoshi dan kertas ulangannya yang dipenuhi gambar dan tulisan guru mereka, Takebayashi Kotaro dan bom rakitan yang identik dengan bom pertamanya, Sugaya Sosuke dan ukiran hidung dari kayu milik Koro- _sensei_ , dan hari ini, Sugino dan bolanya.

Dua puluh hari Koro- _sensei_ meninggalkan mereka, dan dua puluh temannya sudah tiada.

Nagisa tidak tahu, Nagisa tidak mengerti. Ia tahu Koro- _sensei_ tidak akan memaafkan mereka, karena toh, gurunya itu pasti ingin mereka hidup. Hidup dan tertawa, hidup dan menatap masa depan, seperti yang ia inginkan. Namun pada saat yang bersamaan, Nagisa tidak tahu. Nagisa tidak mengerti apakah ia sanggup melakukan seperti yang diinginkan gurunya.

Teman-temannya menyerah mengejar beberapa detik yang berharga.

Dan Nagisa mulai tergoda, namun ia masih ingin mengejar beberapa detik yang tersisa.

Karma tidak berkomentar, dan Kayano menggenggam tangannya. Nagisa bahkan tak tahu ia gemetar, matanya tidak lepas dari foto Sugino di atas altar. Ingin sekali ia berteriak dan menuding Sugino, berani-beraninya pemuda itu meninggalkannya, tetapi ia hanya membeku.

"Apakah kau dapat berbicara dengan Ritsu?" Kayano bertanya, berbisik kepada Karma.

Karma merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, namun sosok dengan rambut sewarna lembayung itu tidak juga muncul di dalamnya, kendati Karma sudah lama mengutak-atiknya.

Nagisa menatap bola di genggamannya, pikirannya campur-aduk, semuanya berantakan. Dan sejenak, ia hampir dapat melihat sosok pria muda berambut hitam di hadapannya. Senyumannya miris, dan matanya sayu. "Kau harus belajar mencintai pagi lagi, Nagisa."

Ketika Nagisa berkedip, foto Sugino yang dikelilingi lili putih menamparnya kembali ke realita.

* * *

Karma bilang Ritsu sudah tiada. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa _AI_ tersebut tidak dapat lagi ia hubungi. Tetapi Karma bilang mungkin Ritsu terhapus karena terlalu _overload_ —biarpun gadis itu adalah teknologi terbaru yang hampir tak terkalahkan, program adalah program dan pada akhirnya, mereka dapat menjumpai _error_. Dan itulah yang terjadi kepada Ritsu.

Esoknya, Karasuma dan Irina berkunjung ke rumahnya ketika lagi-lagi, Nagisa harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencuci kemeja hitamnya dari pemakaman Itona kemarin.

Hari ini, hari ke dua puluh enam guru mereka meledak menjadi serpihan yang bahkan tidak dapat diselamatkan, sekaligus menjadi hari dimana dua pemakaman sekaligus diadakan.

Nagisa diceritakan oleh saksi mata yang mengunjungi pemakaman mereka, Isogai sedang berjalan bersama adik-adiknya ketika melihat Maehara menyebrang tanpa melirik lampu lalu lintas. Pemuda berambut hitam itu berusaha menyelamatkan temannya, sungguh ia berusaha mengejar beberapa detik yang tersisa, tetapi pengemudi truk itu mengerem terlalu lambat, refleknya tidak cukup cepat. Isogai mendorong Maehara, tidak cukup jauh untuk menyelamatkan temannya, dan pada akhirnya, pengorbanan Isogai sia-sia.

Tetapi Nagisa menolak fakta bahwa pengorbanan temannya itu sia-sia. Isogai sudah berusaha keras, Nagisa tahu. Oleh karena itu, Nagisa menangis di pemakaman mereka.

Karasuma dan Irina mengantarkannya pulang, dan Nagisa tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk melakukan apapun. Ibunya menatapnya dengan penuh simpati dan menyuruhnya istirahat.

Sungguh pada detik ini, Nagisa hanya ingin beristirahat selamanya.

Ia memimpikan gurunya. Sosok mirip gurita dengan cengiran permanen, tetapi kali ini, Koro- _sensei_ tidak tersenyum. Gurunya itu menunduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Nagisa, menepuk kepalanya dengan tentakel-tentakel yang dapat menyentuh rudal tanpa terluka, "Nagisa," gurunya itu memulai, dan ketika Nagisa berkedip, sosok gurunya berubah menjadi sosok pria muda yang tidak dapat ia kenali. Manik hitam itu dipenuhi kelembutan.

"Kau harus belajar untuk mencintai pagi lagi."

Nagisa terbangun ketika ponselnya kembali berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya. Nama Karma tertera besar-besar di layar. "Nagisa? Kayano jatuh dari balkon apartemennya."

* * *

Mereka menemukan foto murid kelas 3-E bersama Koro- _sensei_ di dekat Kayano. Sepertinya foto itu tertiup angin dan Kayano berusaha meraihnya, gadis itu tidak melihat kemana ia pergi hingga akhirnya terjun entah berapa meter ke bawah dari balkon tempat tinggalnya.

Irina meminta maaf karena tidak dapat datang, Karasuma memiliki pekerjaan yang tak dapat ditinggalkan, tetapi mereka berjanji akan datang besok. Nagisa adalah orang pertama yang pergi, Karma mengikuti karena terus-terang saja, Karma tidak begitu akrab dengan Kayano.

Nagisa melambaikan tangannya ketika mereka berpisah jalan, Karma menatapnya dengan tatapan intens seolah berusaha mencari tahu apakah temannya yang tersisa akan mengakhiri hidupnya pula atau tidak, maka Nagisa meyakinkan Karma bahwa ia masih ingin mengejar beberapa detiknya yang tersisa—mencoba mencintai pagi lagi, seperti kata sosok di mimpinya.

Direktur sekolah Kunugigaoka secara pribadi memberitahu Nagisa bahwa dua hari lagi adalah acara kelulusan, tetapi Nagisa tidak tahu apakah ia sanggup menghadiri acara kelulusan dimana hanya tinggal dirinya dan Karma yang tersisa di barisan kelas mereka.

Nagisa memasukkan kemeja hitamnya ke dalam mesin cuci dan berjanji akan segera mencucinya besok. Ia melempar dirinya ke tempat tidur dan menutup matanya.

Ia tahu ia bermimpi ketika ia melihat gurunya bersama teman-temannya yang sudah tiada. Mereka tengah tertawa. Kayano menyadari Nagisa dan melambaikan tangannya, satu-persatu dari mereka kemudian menyadari keberadaan Nagisa dan melambaikan tangan mereka, menggesturkan Nagisa agar segera bergabung ke dalam acara piknik mereka.

"Nagisa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Rotinya nanti dihabiskan Sugino loh!" Nakamura Rio berseru sembari tertawa, Sugino menoleh dengan cepat ke arrah gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Kau sendiri sedang berusaha mencuri semua _cake_ -nya kan!? Jangan berdusta!" Sugino berseru main-main lalu tertawa, Nakamura memasang ekspresi kesal, kemudian ikut tertawa.

"Daripada itu, apakah kalian tidak cemas pudingnya akan menghilang ke perut Kayano?"

"Aku tahu diri untuk berbagi kok! Walaupun porsiku akan lebih banyak, maaf saja."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nagisa? Ayo cepat! Nurufufufufu~"

Nagisa tersenyum dan berlari ke arah kerumunan yang dibentuk teman-temannya, menepuk bahu Sugino yang duduk di pinggir kerumunan.

Untuk terbangun ketika tangannya menepuk udara kosong.

Nagisa menatap tangannya yang terulur ke langit-langit kamar. Pemuda itu kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap jam yang tergantung di atas pintu kamarnya. 2 pagi, ini sudah hari esoknya. Mimpinya barusan terlihat sangat nyata, ia bahkan hampir dapat menyentuh temannya, mendengar tawa mereka, menikmati waktu bersama mereka lagi.

Hari ini, hari ke dua puluh delapan mereka mendirikan makam untuk Koro- _sensei_.

Dan hari dimana dunia Nagisa pecah sepenuhnya menjadi serpihan yang mustahil untuk disatukan kembali.

Nagisa membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dibukanya lemari cermin dan diambil botol yang sudah sangat ia kenali karena sering ia ambil ketika ibunya berteriak kepadanya bahwa ada kecoa di dapur mereka. Dengan tenang, Nagisa membuka tutupnya, menatap cairan di dalam botol tersebut sejenak.

Suara gurunya menggema.

"Nagisa, kau harus belajar untuk mencintai pagi lagi."

Sulit. Apalagi bila setiap pagi, ponselnya akan berdering, memberitahu siapa yang mati.

Ah, tetapi tanpa sesuatu yang dapat dijadikan jangkar untuk mencintai pagi lagi, Nagisa tidak tahu apakah ia sanggup. Ia menghentikan seorang tentara gila untuk membunuh teman-temannya, ia selamat dari seorang _hitman_ yang dikenal sebagai Dewa Kematian, ia mengalahkan seorang tentara yang tiga kali lebih kuat dari Karasuma, ia bertemu dengan seorang guru terhebat sepanjang masa, ia berteman dengan banyak orang luar biasa—dan Nagisa bersyukur. Ada kalanya ia mencintai pagi, dan ada kalanya ia _berusaha_ mencintainya.

Tetapi determinasinya menipis, dan ia tak tahu apakah ia sanggup hidup demikian.

Sesuatu di dalam hatinya pecah bersama dunianya, dan Nagisa mendengarkannya.

* * *

"Irina, apakah kau sudah memberitahu Nagisa kita akan berkunjung hari ini?"

Karasuma bertanya di tengah derasnya suara hujan di luar stasiun. Pria itu berasumsi Irina belum menelepon mantan murid mereka ketika melihat wanita itu menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Maaf, aku lupa. Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang hilang," Irina merogoh tasnya, namun Karasuma menghentikannya dan menyorongkan payung yang ia genggam ke arah Irina.

"Aku saja, kau buka payung itu," dengan cepat, Karasuma mengetik nomor ponsel Nagisa yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala karena Nagisa terus menghubunginya selama dua puluh delapan hari ini. Irina membuka payungnya dan menyerahkannya kembali ke Karasuma, keduanya kemudian berjalan menerobos hujan deras yang tidak menunjukkan tanda berhenti.

Ketika nada sambung akhirnya berhenti, hening sebelum sosok di ujung telepon bertanya. Suaranya datar, namun lirih. "Halo?" dan seketika, Karasuma tahu itu bukanlah Nagisa.

"Karma? Mengapa ponsel Nagisa ada padamu?"

Irina menoleh ke arah Karasuma ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu meluncur keluar.

"Ah, ya," Karma mendadak berhenti, dan Karasuma berusaha keras mendengarkan dari balik suara hujan. "Ponsel Nagisa ada padaku karena aku sedang menghadiri pemakamannya."

Karasuma tidak tahu apa yang lebih buruk; pemakaman Nagisa, atau suara Karma yang lebih dari datar hingga Karasuma hampir tidak dapat mengenalinya. Adrenalin mendadak memenuhi tubuhnya, dan Karasuma menarik Irina untuk berlari bersamanya. Karma akan melakukan sesuatu—Karasuma tahu Karma akan melakukan sesuatu.

"Dimana pemakamannya?"

Protes Irina terlupakan. Tujuan Karasuma hanya satu.

Suara Karma tidak berubah, masih datar, "Tempat yang sama seperti yang lainnya. Ah, tetapi upacaranya sudah selesai, jadi mungkin kau bisa langsung ke makamnya, Karasuma- _sensei_."

Karasuma memastikan teleponnya dan mempercepat larinya. Irina tidak lagi protes dan berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya. Dalam beberapa menit, keduanya sampai di tujuan mereka. "Pemakaman? Karasuma, apa yang—" Karasuma tidak menjawab dan mengamati pemakaman tersebut, berusaha keras mencari kepala merah di suatu tempat.

Yang menemukan Karma adalah Irina.

"Karasuma? Bukankah itu—" Irina tidak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya ketika ia melihat ada yang salah. Wanita itu berlari menuju sosok yang terbaring di depan salah satu makam. Bunga lili yang masih segar bertebaran di sekitarnya, kertas buket tergenggam di satu tangan Karma, bersama sebuah pisau berwarna hijau, pisau anti- _sensei_ yang kelewat familiar.

Sedangkan di tangan lain pemuda itu, Irina mengenali pisau asli ketika ia melihatnya.

Kelopak lili di sekitar Karma ternodai warna merah, seperti rambutnya yang basah, seperti air hujan yang menangisi mereka. Seperti apa yang tersisa dari dunia satu dan setiap murid kelas 3-E yang kehilangan guru mereka.

Dua puluh delapan hari, dan baik Karasuma dan Irina tidak tahu apakah mereka sanggup mencintai pagi lagi.

Namun untuk mereka yang tak dapat melihat matahari—sungguh, langit malam dan rembulan terdengar jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pagi, terlebih bila mereka dapat melihat guru serta semua rekan mereka tersenyum lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Azureinne** :

Halo, penghuni fandom Ansatsu, salam kenal!

Panggil saja Azu, orang kedua dari akun nista ini. Mungkin kalian pernah melihat nama kami berseliweran di suatu tempat atau di tempat ini, kemungkinan besar itu Aru. Silahkan cek bagian disclaimer untuk memastikan.

Ini adalah fict pertama Azu di tahun ini sekaligus fict pertama di fandom ini, biarpun kalau Aru dihitung, maka ini adalah fanfict entah keberapa—ketiga? Aru suka KarasumaIrina, dan Azu kemungkinan besar akan menulis KarmaNagisa, haha, salam kenal!

Well, tentang fanfict ini, ini adalah alternate reality dimana anak-anak 3-E telat beberapa detik, Kayano gak mati, dan serangan kedua-orang-duh-lupa-namanya-siapa itu langsung mengenai Koro-sensei. Plot ini muncul sebelum Azu baca manga secara lengkap, eh ternyata Koro-sensei memang mau lihat muridnya terakhir kalinya, jadi well, kompatibel, haha.

Ini OOC banget, yup, biarpun Azu berusaha bikin kematian mereka IC, tetap saja mereka bunuh diri itu OOC, jadi Azu minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, orz. Fanfict ini juga terinspirasi dari sebuah gambar Nagisa yang hendak gantung diri sembari menggenggam foto Koro- _sensei_ dan di belakangnya banyak tali gantung diri lainnya, serta berkat Aru yang menambahkan berbagai macam hal tidak penting yang membuat semuanya makin _angst_.

Oh, jika kalian bertanya, Aru sibuk nonton Holmes, tapi dia pasti balik kok, tentang saja. Dan jika kalian juga bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara membedakan Aru dan Azu, Aru menulis dengan nama keluarga di belakang (Karma Akabane, Hiroto Maehara) dan Azu sendiri menulis dengan nama keluarga di depan (Akabane Karma, Maehara Hiroto), jadi yup!

Akhir kata, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
